The Werewolf, the Vampire, and the Halfbreed
by DanniDisaster
Summary: Bella's half sister comes to Forks, but no one knows about her existance until she gets there. What will happen? Where will she stay? OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I DO on the other hand own mine

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I DO on the other hand own mine.**

**-Danni(;**

**Chapter one.**

I stepped out of the small plane into the humid wet air. I was raining. Not really a surprise, it was unavoidable, it always seemed to rain in the place I had sent myself to. I was on an 'adventure' I guess you could call it, to find my sister.

A girl named, Isabella Sawn. I'd never met her, but my mom was glad that I wanted to see her, and paid my way here, to Forks, Washington. She also had taken the liberty of enrolling me in a school up here. Which one, I wasn't entirely sure of.

This town was so small there couldn't be many.

I stood at the corner trying to hail a taxi. One finally gave mercy and stopped for me. I stepped into the warm dry cab and told the man where I needed to go. He gave me a stern look, and looked away putting the car into drive.

I shook off the cold look he had given me, and slouched into my seat as the cab started to pick up speed.

The car ride was long and boring, but eventually we made it. I handed the man the money I owed him and stepped out of the car. I looked at the house. I was, cute; I guess you could call it. It was small and had a very large lawn.

I walked up the drive and stopped at the door. I raised my hand to knock and then lowered it again, hesitant. I raised my hand once more. I was about to knock when, the door swung open.

I looked up at the person standing in front of me, he was- AMAZING! He looked so godly! Out of place in this dreary town! He had tussled bronze hair, and his eyes, oh his eyes were the most perfect shade of topaz! I couldn't help but gawk!

I started to look around the outside of the house; surely this couldn't be the right address. Why would the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen be HERE?! I was still staring at him when he met my gaze with a frustrated look, and then walked off.

A girl came out of the doorway next, she defiantly was pretty, her brown hair and eyes. I looked at her as well. It didn't take her long to notice me. She glanced my way quickly and continued after the guy who had walked out shortly before.

"Edward! Edward! Where are you going?!" she said in a stern voice, almost like a mothers.

"I have to check something, I'll be back in a while, in the mean time, stop ignoring your company, I bet she's wondering what's going on." He said in an amazing voice and then disappeared into the thick forest.

Well he was right about one thing, I defiantly was wondering what was going on. I stared at the girl as she started to walk back to the house. She stared back as well.

"So, may I help you?" she in a polite tone. I continued to stare at her,

"Uhmm, would you happen to be Isabella Sawn?" I asked quietly. She looked at me confused,

"Yes, why do you ask?" she said.

"Uhh, well, I guess I'm your sister." I said with the same quiet tone. She looked confused.

"Uhmm- would you mind saying that again please, I don't think I heard you right." She said with a shocked expression.

" I. Am. Your. Sister." I said slowly. She continued to look at me, until she burst. "CHARLIE!" she screamed. I looked around franticly, he didn't know about me! I slammed into Bella tackling her to the ground, thus dragging her to the back of the house.

"Shh! God damn! Charlie doesn't know about me!" I said in a hushed stern voice.

"Wh- what?! How could he not if you're my sister?!" she stammered.

"Gee well I don't know, mom might not have TOLD him stupid!" I said with annoyance clearly plastered on my face.

She looked at me, "Oh." Was all she said. "Ya." Was my reply.

"SO!" I yelled quickly replacing the silence between us.

"Soo," Bella said with me. We started laughing. I smiled at her fully exposing my teeth. Bella looked at me with shock written on her face.

I looked at her, "What? What is it?" I stammered.

"Those- those teeth! Are you-?!" I cut her off.

"Hah well that was one of the other things I needed to talk to you about." I said sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

_**Recap:**_ We started laughing. I smiled at her fully exposing my teeth. Bella looked at me with shock written on her face.

I looked at her, "What? What is it?" I stammered.

"Those- those teeth! Are you-?!" I cut her off.

"Hah well that was one of the other things I needed to talk to you about." I said sheepishly.

...

"P-Please explain all this to me!" Bella demanded. I gave her a stern look.

"If you would let me finish, I would!" I growled at her. She looked at me sheepishly, and then motioned for me to go on.

"Ok, well," I started, "Before you freak out again, yes, I am a vampire." I looked at her to make sure she was following before continuing. "But, I am also something more." I said.

I looked at her again. She looked confused; I kinda figured she would be.

"Explain some more." She pushed. I gave her an annoyed look before continuing. "Well, I am only half vampire, the other half. . ." I paused for suspense. "I am werewolf." I confessed.

I looked at Bella, shock was written on her face again. "H-how, you, vampire, werewolf, mom!?" poor thing couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

I chuckled inwardly, only then to hear a thud on the ground. I looked over, and there was Bella, unconscious! "OH SHIT!" I said. I grabbed her by the collar and shook her. "Bella! Bella! BELLA GOD DAMNIT WAKE UP!" I yelled in her face.

I heard a loud snarl from behind me. I looked back slowly, only to see the guy from before. The extremely good looking one. "Oh shit." I whispered to myself. He had rage clearly plastered on his face. And with one blink, he lunged at me.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I scrambled to get out of his way. I launched myself upward and turned to face him. "Hah h-hello there." I stammered. "H-how are you today?" He continued to glare at me. I stared at him for what seemed like hours before I started running like hell.

He shot right after me. I ran into the forest in hopes of losing him. Fat chance that would work but it was worth a shot. I twisted and turned through the trees. He followed effortlessly. "God damn, what did I do to deserve this?!" I said to myself.

Then I remembered, BELLA! "Oh shit!" I yelled for the millionth time today.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't do anything to her!" it didn't seem he was listening, because I was still running and HE was still chasing.  
"Jesus Christ! I swear I didn't do anything to her! I told her something and BAM she just passed out!" I yelled again. He seemed to listen this time, because he stopped, therefore so did I.

"What did you tell her." He demanded scrunching his nose. Did I smell bad? I turned to him.  
"I think I'll let her tell you herself." I said scrunching my nose as well. I hadn't noticed it before, probably because I was too busy gawking at him, but, he smelled really bad!

Way too, too sweet? I couldn't find the right words to describe it. He glared at me again. "Tell me." He demanded again. I looked up at him. Damn this boy was tall! I squinted as I looked up at his face. "I said, let her tell you herself." H growled at me. I growled back.

Then I remembered something I'm assuming we both forgot about. "OH MY GOD! BELLA!" I yelled. Shock crossed his face, and then he took running toward the house. I followed him.

...

When we reached the house, Bella was just waking up from her little moment. I knelt down next to her. "Hey scatterbrain, you ok?" I asked with a laugh. She looked at me confused. I got up and spun around.  
"Hey you know I forgot to ask. What's your name anyway?" I asked squinting up at his tall frame.

"I think that would be a question I should be asking you." He said staring down at me. "Ah yes but I asked you first." I said with a sly smile. He glared at me again. One of these days his face would get stuck like that, and I would do nothing but laugh. I smiled at the thought of it.  
"My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And you are?" he asked getting annoyed.

"My name is Juliet Belle Swan, nice name eh?" I said with a smile. Edward and Bella stared at me with confused looks, and then looked to each other.  
"Bella is this girl related to you?" Edward asked.

"Not that I know of." She responded. "How can you be related to me and be both a vampire and a werewolf?" she asked. Edward looked confused.  
"Wait WHAT?!" he said. Bella looked over to him, "She didn't tell you?" she asked.

"She said I should ask you." He said with a quick look to me. I grinned exposing my teeth. He looked quite surprised. "You're, you're a!" he stammered.

"Ho ho ho!" I laughed, "Not just that!" I grinned again and turned to Bella. "Care to explain?" I smiled. Bella looked at me and nodded once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Recap: **I grinned exposing my teeth. He looked quite surprised. "You're, you're a!" he stammered.

"Ho ho ho!" I laughed, "Not just that!" I grinned again and turned to Bella. "Care to explain?" I smiled. Bella looked at me and nodded once.

…………**.**

"Ok, well Juliet is, well a halfy." Bella explained. Edward's face twisted up into confusion. "What?" he said finally. "Juliet is half vampire and half werewolf." Bella explained again.

"What?! How!?" Edward yelled. I shrugged my shoulders, "No one knows." I said bored. "Well then how is that, that THING related to you?!" Edward continued yelling and this time pointed a finger straight at me.

"Oh bitch you did not just call me '_thing_'!" I screamed at Edward making my way toward him, shaking a very furious finger. "I will call you what I want!" Edward said in a mocking tone, urging me on even more. FWAMM! Edward was down and out! "Ha! Next time you'll know better then to mess with me pretty boy!" I laughed in victory.

Bella ran over to Edward. "Julie!" Bella screamed at me. Aw look, how cute, she was already shortening my name like I was family. I looked down at her somewhat annoyed that she would defend that THING over her own sister. "EH! What's the problem?!" I yelled at her back. "What in hells name did you do to him?!" she yelled. "Oh hush child. I did nothing but teach that filthy animal what's what. He should be up and about in no time." I said nonchalantly. I took out my iPod and stuck the headphones in my ears and walked out from behind the house.

Charlie was there in the front, looking for Bella I suppose. He turned around, and looked at me quizzically. "And who might you be?" he asked. I walked over to him. "My name is Juliet." I smiled, and then continued, "I'm a friend of Bella's from phoenix. I came up here because she told me how nice it was." Another nice smile.

Charlie looked at me. "Hm, I didn't know Bells still talked to people in phoenix." Bella came around the corner. "Oh hi dad!" She ran over to us. "Bella I've met your friend!" Charlie said in a cheerful voice. Bella slowed her pace, "Oh my…friend ya." She said timidly. I looked at the both of them. "Eh-hem, well excuse us for a minute." I said to Charlie pulling Bella aside by the arm.

"Ok here's the deal Bells, I need a place to stay. So how about you convince pops over there to let me stay here?" I said with a sly smile. Bella looked over to me with a shocked expression. "What?! Here?! You can't! For one you don't get along with Edward at all, and he's here almost every day! And two, there's no space in this house whatsoever!" Bella said so fast I ALMOST missed it. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and practically yelled in her face. "Listen miss thing! You and I are related and I need somewhere to stay! So how about some sisterly kindness and get me a place to stay! Alright?!" Bella looked at me with fear deep in her eyes. "A-alright." She stammered.

I looked at her and smiled. "Why thank you dearest sister." Bella looked at me annoyed and the proceeded to walk toward Charlie. "Daddy!" she called in the sweetest voice she could. I watched them as they walked inside to discuss my future living arrangements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Recap:** I watched them as they walked inside to discuss my future living arrangements.

…………**.**

I could hear them arguing as I stood outside in which they thought was out of hearing distance. "Dad come on! She has no where to stay!" Bella yelled. "I'm sorry Bells but we just don't have the room for another person!" Charlie said sternly but not too loudly so he thought I wouldn't hear.

I sat myself down in the lush grass that stretched out from the house and I saw Mr. Pretty Boy walk around from the back of the house. "Ah I see someone is up from their nap, how was it love?" I said mockingly. Edward looked at me viciously. "Pip down pip-squeak." He said in an annoyed voice as he sat down next to me, "So what are you doing out here? Where did Bella go?" he continued. "Ah, well you see our little Bella is inside as of now talking to Charlie about getting me a place to stay." I said happily.

Edward looked at me somewhat disgusted. "Well let's just hope that you don't stay here." He said mockingly. I looked over to him and glared, "Well be happy pretty boy because you'll probably get your wish." I said kind f downhearted. Edward looked over to me and frowned. "Ouch, well sorry." He said. It went silent between us; he didn't seem like a very big conversation guy.

Edward started sniffing the air. Whoa, flippin weirdo, he looked over to me. I looked back at him. "Ick, what? Why do you keep staring?" I said disgusted. He looked at me annoyed now and said, "Are you sure that you're half werewolf?" I averted my eyes from him and looked at the house. "Yep eddy, pretty sure. You want a demonstration?" I said mockingly. He looked away as well. "No that's ok, it's just that, there are other werewolves here as well and you don't smell anything like them." He said, "And you can also control your anger MUCH better than the majority of them." He continued. '_Whatever_' I thought. And I turned my attention back toward Bella and Charlie.

"Yes! Thank you dad, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bella screamed joylessly. My head perked up at the sound of this victory. Edward's on the other hand went down. I jumped up and ran to the door where Bella was walking out. Edward got up and walked along too. Bella saw him and she perked up immediately. She ran over to him and leaped up onto him. "You're awake!" she giggled. Edward held her, I made gagging noises. "SO!" I interrupted, "Where will my lovely home be?" I asked.

Bella and Edward finally unlocked from each other and Bella turned to face me. "Ok, well we don't have and room here for you but, my dad pulled some strings with one of his best friends." I looked at her quizzically, "Which is?" I asked. Bella smiled and said "The Blacks!" I looked at her with an odd expression. "Now Bella dear let's not be racist now!" I said with a shocked expression. Bella looked at me dully. "That's the name of the family dear." I looked at her annoyed. "Bella I know that, I was kidding." Edward during all of this was laughing his little butt off.

I turned and looked at him, "And just what is up with you huh!?" I yelled. Edward regained composure of him self and attempted a straight face. I looked at him, "Well you gonna tell me or not?!" I asked. He smiled again and said, "Out of everyone in Forks you had to get stuck with the other werewolf!" Edward doubled over laughing again. I looked around quickly, "WH-What?!" I yelled.

Charlie came out of the house. "Ok kids! Who wants to come with us?!" he yelled happily. Bella and Edward walked in the house and I was alone again with my dad, not dad. He looked at me and smiled. "Looks like it's just us. Shall we go then Jewels?" I looked at him annoyed, Jewels? What the fuck? Eh, oh well.

Both Charlie and I got into the police cruiser; I could tell already that this was going to be an embarrassing car ride.

**………….**

We were pulling into the Black's property; the car ride was extremely boring with only a few words said about the weather. We pulled into the makeshift driveway and I immediately got nervous. Another werewolf lives here! What if it can tell that I'm half vampire?! Charlie saw the worried expression on my face. "Don't worry, you'll love it here. Billy's got a son around your age, you'll love him." WHAT?! A SON!? Charlie honked the horn and we got out of the car.

I walked closely behind Charlie. As we made our way toward the door, a VERY, VERY, VERY tall boy ran out. "Charlie!" he called out as he ran up to us. I stayed tucked behind Charlie. "Hey Jacob!" Charlie said waving, which recently exposed me. Jacob looked behind Charlie and spotted me. I looked up at him. He winked. Oh my god who does that?! Ugh but I blushed a deep red anyway!

Jacob walked around Charlie to get a better look. Charlie spun around as well. "So Jake, THIS fine young lass, is Juliet. She will be staying with you." He said with a smile. Jacob looked me up and down, and I blushed yet again. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop looking at me like that you pervert!" I practically yelled. Charlie looked over to Jacob and Jacob looked back as I stood there awkwardly.

"Well, let's go talk to Billy now shall we?" Charlie said to break the silence. I looked over to him and followed him as he walked off. Jacob standing there in awe by him self, finally realized that he was alone and jogged up to the house to be a part of the conversation.

I looked back and Jacob was walking steadily toward Charlie, Billy, and I. He slowed his walk when he saw me staring and smiled sheepishly. I giggled and smiled back. He was really cute now that I look at him again. But man again, boy was he tall! He walked up to us and stood there beside me. Billy looked up from his wheelchair, and said, "Well, since all you do Charlie, is favors for me, I guess I'll do this for you." He smiled up a crooked smile. "But," he continued, "Since space here is even tighter than it is at Charlie's house, I'm afraid that Juliet and Jacob will have to share a room." My head shot around from looking at Jacob to looking at Billy. "What?!" I screamed. Fwap. Jacob smacked me in the back of the head. I turned around and glared at him, and he smiled the most adorable goofy smile, and said, "Aw come on it's not like it'll be that bad." I looked at him again, _that_ bad? Oh so now sharing a room with me would be bad anyway hmm?

Whatever, I shook it off. "Jake, go show Juliet to your room eh?" Charlie said with a sly smile. Ok that was it; Charlie was now on my bad side for mocking me like this. So Jacob took me to his room to put my stuff away. I walked in Jacob's room and looked around. Oh jeez. This room is so small! Oh my god. And there is only one bed. TWIN! Jesus! I have to sleep in the same bed as this giraffe too! Oh my lord I am going to die. '_Now now, think positive._' I thought, '_It can't be all that bad, he is awfully cute._" I smiled at the thought. Jacob looked at me with another goofy smile. "Thinkin' about something nice huh?" he asked. I looked over to him and smiled, "Only because I get to sleep with a cutie like you." I said as I winked and walked out of the room to join Billy and Charlie again.

Jacob stood there blushing, and then jogged out of the room to join the group.

…………**.**

I walked up to Charlie and Billy as they were both in mid conversation. "So all my stuff is in Jacob's room." I said as I walked up to them both. They looked over to me and smiled. "Well that's good." Billy said giving a nice old guy smile. I smiled back. I looked to Charlie and he smiled as well, "Well now, you have a nice time, I'm going to go back home now, I can't leave Bella there with that boy all by herself for long. Jacob, you take care of her and help her settle in ok?" Charlie called to Jacob. I smiled again to Charlie, "Please tell Bella I said hi ok? And that I'll come by to visit soon." Charlie waved a goodbye as he got into his cruiser and yelled back an ok. And I stood there and watched him drive off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Recap:** Charlie waved a goodbye as he got into his cruiser and yelled back an ok. And I stood there and watched him drive off.

…………….

So there I was. Standing there with a man in a wheelchair who I hardly knew, and the boy I would be sharing a room with. This would be interesting.

I looked over to Jacob, "Let's go inside ya?" I said smiling. He looked down at me, "Uh, sure." He smiled back.

The two of us walked back into the house side by side, well until we got to 'our' room, which then he was roughly pushed out of the way. He stumbled backwards. "Oh! Oopsies!" I said with a little giggle as I watched the dumbfounded expression on his face. "You're very strong!" he said with a cocky smile. I stuck out me arm to flex it, "You bet mister!" I said laughing. Jacob laughed with me.

He looked at me, "Ah, I bet I could take you!" he said with a sly smile. I made a fake gasp and put my hand up to my mouth.

We were both in his room now sitting on the bed. "Ya right you wish." I said with a hair flip and turned my head away. Jacob on the other hand was actually shocked unlike my poor act.

What happened next went so fast even I didn't see it coming. Jacob got off the bed and had pounced on top of me. And with a cocky smile said, "I told you, I could take you." I could feel his heavy breathing as his body hovered so close above mine. And again I blushed a deep crimson. He chuckled and looked down at me. "You know; you're awful cute." He said. I jerked my head away from his so that he wouldn't see me blush. Even though I knew that he already had.

I looked back over to him to find his ever so wondering eyes looked at my chest. During our "rough housing" my shirt had been yanked down a good two inches exposing most of my boobs. I rolled my eyes, and cleared my throat. He looked up at me blushing a dark red that I could make out despite his dark skin. He looked like a little kid who had just been caught taking one too many cookies!

I rolled over laughing and his blush got deeper. I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey where's your guys' shower?" I asked. He pulled himself together enough to answer. "Well the only one that we have here is right over there." He pointed over to what looked like a closet in a corner by his bed. I narrowed my eyes at the door then turned my attention to him. "I think I'd have better chance showering with the hose outside." I said sarcastically.

He grinned, "Oh good then I'd get to watch." I rolled my eyes once again. I rolled off the smallish bed and pulled a few pj's and undies and whatnot out of my bag I had brought and laid them out on the bed while I continued to rummage through it.

Jacob picked up the bra I had put on the bed and yelled, "DAYUM!" I glared at him. "Your boobs are fricken huge Jewel!" he yelled again. I snatched the bra out of his hand and threw it back into my bag. "Shut up! You act like you've never seen a bra before!" I said hastily zipping up the bag.

He looked away and blushed. I studied his face carefully, "Ohmigosh! You haven't have you?!" I yelped. He turned his body away even more. I ran around to face him and put my arms around his head (seeing as he was still sitting), and uh oh, also forced my now unbra'd boobs into his face as I yelled, "That's so cute!" Jacob reached up to push me off but unfortunately missed my stomach and grabbed one of my boobs. I think he planned it that way.

I stumbled back not expecting to be so obviously groped. And looked at him with an angry expression, and spun around and headed into the only bathroom in the house, clothes in hand and slammed the door.

…………….

I undressed slowly letting today sink in. Ugh, was my life going to be hectic now. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up and when I felt it was to the right temperature I got in.

The hot water helped ease my muscles as I stood there. I closed my eyes. Wow, I don't remember being this tired before. And soon; I was out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Recap: **I undressed slowly letting today sink in. Ugh, was my life going to be hectic now. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up and when I felt it was to the right temperature I got in.

The hot water helped ease my muscles as I stood there. I closed my eyes. Wow, I don't remember being this tired before. And soon; I was out.

……………

I stepped out of the smallish bathroom and looked around Jacob's room. Good. It looks like he was gone. Well at least for the time being. I looked over to the bed I would be sharing with him, wow, it looked like an ok size, but I didn't know if I would still be saying that with that horribly humungous werewolf on the bed with me.

"Speaking of which…I wonder where he went off to." I said to myself as I made my way to the small door that led into the room. I opened it and stepped out into the hallway, looked down each of the small corridors and stepped out of the room. No way in hell was I going to get ambushed again by him! I made my way down the hallway into the kitchen and looked around, Jesus, was EVERYTHING in this house small BUT Jacob?! He makes everything in this house look smaller anyway because of his height, the least these people could do was upgrade a bit.

"Jaaccoobb! You here buddy?" I called into the house, I wondered if the walls might be made of concrete, it sure looked like it, which means sounds probably doesn't travel very well in this house. "Hmm," I said as I pondered to myself, "I guess since I can't find anyone, I might as well go check out the area.

I opened the front door and made my way outside, it was raining again, oh goody. I looked around, maybe Jacob might have been outside, but I guess not, hmm I guess everyone left. That's kind of odd considering no one here knows a thing about me; I could be here to rob people in Forks for all they know, but whatever. I surveyed the outside of the house and sniffed the air a bit, wow vampire senses sure did come in handy from time to time. I turned around and headed off into the trees of the forest following the scent of the ocean.

Being half vampire and half werewolf gave me an advantage over, well pretty much everything, BUT my damn coordination. Getting through these trees would be harder than I thought, especially since by the smell of it, the ocean was a good maybe two miles away from where I was. I don't think that sprinting through all of this would be a very good idea. So off I set, trucking my slow ass through the forest, careful not to trip over a recently fallen tree, or a vine or something.

……

Slowly but surely I finally made it out of that treacherous forest, I think maybe next time it would be a lot safer and faster to find another route around it. It had taken me a good two hours to get out! But I was finally at my goal, the ocean. I looked around me trying to take it all in. It definitely wasn't a California beach that's for sure. The clouds over looked everything and rocks shot out all over the place from the cold water. It wasn't sunny, but it sure was some kind of beautiful.

I walked my way down to the shore and took off my shoes and socks, yes I know I had just taken a shower, but after walking through that forest I didn't think it would matter very much if I walked through the water a bit. I looked up at the sky, the rain had given mercy to me and stopped for a bit while I was walking, but it looked like it was about to start up again, wonderful.

"Jewels! There you are!"

I turned around in surprise and saw Jacob. Jesus I wonder where he had been when I was actually looking for him! I raised my arm and waved at him as he ran up to me. "Hey there handsome, where in the world have you been? I was looking for you." I said as I smacked him on the arm. He looked at me disgruntled face and started laughing. "I've just been around" he said with his smile still intact. I glowered it at him and smacked him again, "That doesn't help me any!" He continued laughing as I stood there and admired him. Man was his smile amazing!

I composed myself and started to walk away from him back in the direction of the forest. Obviously he realized and came after me. "Hey where are you going?!"

"Uh, back home? Why else would you have come after me for?" He stopped and grabbed hold of my arm, "I wanted to find you so I could be with you."

"Well if you wanted to be with me then why did you leave in the first place?!" He gave me a stern look, "I had something to take care of." I met his gaze and took it that that was all I was going to get out of him and dealt with it. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok I understand." I looked up at him and met his gaze. It had started raining again and I was getting severely cold and wet. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. "But, maybe we should go inside, it is pretty cold out here now." I looked at him, my face a question mark. His face on the other hand was…how should I explain it? It was like…cocky? "What?! Aren't you cold?" I asked him. He smiled and threw and arm around me.

"You see, the cold doesn't affect me very much, if I'm going to get cold then it's going to take like Antarctic conditions to do that." He said with a sly grin still on his face. I stared up at him in astonishment.

"Ok then, if that's true, give me your shirt." I said with my own smile. He looked over to me astonishment now covering his face.

"Ok, is this just a test for you to see if you can get me to take my shirt off?" he said laughing. I looked over to him and slapped him in the arm, for the, I don't know, tenth time today?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you wish." I said with a teasing smile. "Now will you just please hand it over." I met his eyes and smiled, and held my empty hand out waiting for his shirt. He looked at me for half a second his face a question and then smiled, and started undressing his shirt. I looked over to him as a deep blush crossed over my face. He looked over to me and smiled as he noticed my blush. I took the shirt and quickly turned around and started to walk into the forest.

"Hey Jewels! Where are you going now?!" Jacob called as he ran up beside me. I looked at him as he slowed to a stop.

"Uhm, home? Remember?" I said with a smile.

He scratched the back of his head and looked off in to the forest. "Oh yeah."

I looked into the forest and came to a halt. "Say uhm, what do you say we go around the forest yeah?" I looked over to Jacob and gave a sheepish smile. He looked down to me a question clearly on his face.

"Why would you want to do that?"

I looked around avoiding his eyes and started walking around the forest. He looked at me again and started walking after me again. "Hey I asked you a question!" I walked faster. "Jewels hey talk to me! C'mon tell me why!"

I swung around and faced him. "Because I'm clumsy ok! I had a hard enough time trying to get through there the first time I don't want to go through that again!" I shifted my gaze down, and started to walk again. I could hear him snickering in the back, ugh! How dare he?! I finally tell him what's wrong and all he does is laugh at me for it?! That's definitely that last time I tell him anything!

Jacob by this time had started to walk after me once again. "Hey…Hey! Jewels! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh honest!"

"Then why did you?!" I yelled back at him, my walking growing faster and faster.

"I…well I don't know! But I'm sorry that's the point!" he said still walking after me trying to keep up. I on the other hand continued to walk ahead of him. "Jewels! C'mon please! Talk to me!" I could hear him catching up to me and I tried to walk faster but I was pulled around by Jacob. "Come on! Talk to me!" I glowered up at him and tried to move away from him, but he kept me in place.

"You know what just drop it! It doesn't matter anymore!" I continued to stare up at him. He met my gaze and a smiled slightly.

"C'mon were going through the woods." He said with his small smile still intact.

"Listen I already told you no, so like I said before just fucking drop it!" I tried once more to get out of his iron grasp, but again, epically failed.

"Well that's too bad because I guess I'm going against the 'queens' wishes." He said and smiled and picked me up bridal style.

"Woah! Hey Jake! Not cool! Put me down!" I struggled against him.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so. This is the only way that we're ever going to get home before my dad starts getting worried, so this is what we're doing." I continued to struggle against him but his massive arms overpowered my small body and I soon came to realize that this was going to be useless trying anymore.

"Ugh whatever you say fine, just please, at least carry me a different way!" I said as I went limp in his arms. He looked at me, probably to make sure I wasn't going to try and run off somewhere once he set me down. I thought that maybe I could have a small chance of out running him, but I quickly thought against it. To be perfectly honest I was tired. I wasn't sure how much of this I could put up with.

What he saw in my face probably expressed the same thing to him because he put me down. I stood there for a moment and smoothed my clothing as I watched Jacob turn his back to me. "C'mon, hope on."

I looked over to him with a sarcastic look on my face. "A piggy back ride? Really? What am I five now?" I said as I eyed him up and down.

"Just come one it's either on or the other pick now." He said as he awaited my reply. I looked him up and down one last time and then hopped up onto his back. "Ok now, hold on tight." And with that we took off into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Recap:** I looked him up and down one last time and then hopped up onto his back. "Ok now, hold on tight." And with that we took off into the forest.

……

"els! Jewels!"

Jacob's voice snapped me out of my all too obvious daze. "Huh?" I looked at him my face contorted into some kind of confusion. "What is it Jacob?"He started at me like I should have known what was going on, and to be honest I probably should have too.

"Are you…ok?" he asked me looking over his shoulder. Nuts, I had forgotten completely that I was on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, are we home yet?" I asked as I started to look around. He on the other hand was still looking at me like I was mental.

"Yes, that's what I was trying to tell you before you started zoning out on me." He said as he slowly slid me off his back. "Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to carry you inside?" I looked up at him and a teasing smile that I knew all too well by now was plastered on his face again. I smiled at the familiarity of it.

"Yeah, yeah, you dirty werewolf you wish." I shrugged it off and started to walk toward the house, but something caught my shoulder. I looked over to see Jacob staring at me with all seriousness. "Wh-what is it?" I asked him as I slowly turned around to face him.

"Who told you?" He said staring down at me. Wow. I had never once in my life felt so unbelievably small. But now compared to Jacob I could have been a mere child who needed to learn her place.

"What are you talking about Jacob? What do you mean who told me? Who told me what?" I honestly didn't know what he was talking about. And his face, it scared me, he gave me a look of controlled anger, but I could tell what was going on behind those eyes.

"Who told you about ME idiot! About what I am!" He spat his words now, his pent up anger about ready to reach its peak. I took a step back and then another and another, but each time I did, he would take one forward.

I never was a person to get pushed around and be intimidated so easily. But with Jacob it was kind of hard not to be intimidated, even if he didn't mean to just his size, his features, everything about him was intimidating in its own way. "B-Bella did! Bella and Edward! Wh-why does it matter so much?!" I stuttered as I continued to make my way back, hoping I could get close enough to the house hoping that I would have a good chance of getting in and finding Billy.

Even if that old man was in a wheel chair, he offered some kind of protection. "Why?!" Jacob was yelling now. "What reason in hell would they have to tell that to someone like you?!" Ok, by my standards I was being nice to Jacob, but now this boy was pushing it. "Someone like me?" What the fuck did he mean by that huh?! Now, I'm pissed. I stopped maneuvering myself backwards and took three giant steps forward, therefore closing the distance between Jacob and I.

"Someone like me eh?! Well why the fuck not?! Huh?!" Now it was my turn to start yelling. I got right up as close to his face as I could, sure I was standing on my toes and I still wasn't there but oh well, I hoped that I looked intimidating. And maybe I did, because Jacob backed down a bit. I had the edge now. "So what if they told me eh?! What the fuck are you going to do about it?! Kill me? Have me silenced forever? What's the big bad wolf going to do huh?!"

That was it, Jacob's control broke, and he lunged himself at me, I tried my best to leap back but my reaction time was a tad too late.

Now I was on the floor, growing increasingly angry, and trying to break free from and equally mad Jacob. It was obvious what would happen next, whether it happened to him or me, one of us was going to change.

I stared up at Jacob with a sneer on my lips. "Don't mock me bitch. I WILL break you." He snarled at me, bringing his head closer to my face pressing his weight even more into me. I spat up at his face as a growl rumbled from my chest.

"You fucking wish." I hissed. I kicked my legs up and landed a blow in Jacob's stomach. He flew off, not very far, but just enough for me to get up and have my advantage back. I rocked my body back and forth on the balls of my feet, trying to regain my balance, and settled into a fighting stance. Jacob on the other hand was up and coming at me again.

Wait for it, wait for it. I repeated in my head. Jacob was charging at me now, and I knew what I had to do, I needed to change, maybe that would show him a thing or two. He was so close in front of me now that this had to be my only good chance; I crouched down on one leg and leapt into the air.

I made sure to keep an eye on him for fear he would come after me and ruin everything. But he didn't, he just stayed on the ground and looking in every direction but up.

"I'm up here Jakey!" I called out right as I transformed, still somewhat in the air I crouched into my fighting stance again and it happened, two canine like ears appeared on my head and a wolfs tail grew ripping part of my favorite pants. I looked behind me for only a moment. "Damn." I muttered under my breath.

And that was all he needed, Jacob launched himself up at me and before I knew it I was back on the fucking ground again. This time though, my body seemed to hurt significantly more than the last time this had happened. I struggled under his iron hold and again it proved to no avail. I took a chance and looked up at my captor, he…didn't look like he did before at all, he looked confused curious. It was then that I remembered I had transformed.

I continued to stare up at him, and he just stared at my ears. I decided it would be fun to mess with him while he was in this state. I twitched one of my ears twice and swished my tail in the dirt. That snapped him out of it, and he looked down at me.

"Jake."

We both looked around to see Billy in his old wheel chair staring right at us. Apparently Jacob took that as cue to get the fuck off me. I got up as well trying as best as I could to hide my ears and tail.

"No need to hide them child. I know." I looked over to Billy as he spoke and nodded my head and let them unfold again. He rolled his chair over to me and examined me. "Now…I have never seen one like you. Interesting." I felt embarrassed under his gaze, like some kind of test subject. I shifted my weight and looked over to Jacob. He was staring at me, same as Billy, but his stare was one of awe. It made me blush.

He noticed me looking at him and turned his head quickly toward his father. "Dad what did you want?" he asked his voice rough,.

Billy looked over to his and smiled, "Ah yes, I came to tell you that Charlie and dear Bella have stopped by again." I looked from Billy to Jacob as he spoke and I saw Jacob immediately perk up. It irked me that my sister could have this kind of effect on him and I couldn't. Why? I wasn't entirely sure yet. But all in all I was glad to be able and have the chance to see Bella again.

We walked back to the house in silence, by this time my anger had calmed quite a ways and my ears and tail had disappeared again.

I led the way around the yard to the front of the house, Jacob and his father trailing not too far behind me. I was greeted by a happy Bella as she rounded the rest of the house towards me.

"Julie! How are you doing so far?" she asked as both she and I embraced in a quick hug.

"Peachy keen love, everything's perfecto!" I exclaimed as I tried to ignore the increasing throbbing in my arm. What the fuck was wrong with it? I looked over to Bella as her and Jacob chatted away and took this opportunity to examine my arm. I turned around so that I faced away from everyone else, didn't need to give these people something else to worry over.

I held out my arm in front of me, which took a surprisingly great effort. I twisted and turned it and then came to the final conclusion that…ugh, my arm was indeed broken, and not only that, it had a huge gash running down the side. "Fucking shit." I muttered under my breath as I continued to look at it. Jesus not only was it broken AND cut, but it was bent in a horrible way.

"I think I should take this opportunity to excuse myself from this little gathering." I said to myself. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching me as I tried to make my escape.

I was almost to the fucking door when Bella called out to me. "Hey Julie! Where are you going?" She looked over to me as I stood there trying to hide my arm behind my back.

I feigned dumb. "Me?" I pointed to myself for effect, "Oh I think I'm just going to head inside, it's been a long day you know."I said as I was inching my way toward the door, "I think I'm just going to head to bed." I said quickly and ran inside the house.

"Ok now, first things first, I need to make some kind of sling." I said to myself as I searched my new room. I rummaged through my bag and sound an old shirt that I was previously using as pajamas, and figured it would do for now, at least until I got to the hospital.

I had wrapped my arm and I was just about ready to go when I heard the door open; I turned my head around to see Jacob make his way into the room. I kicked myself mentally for not locking the door. I turned my head back around and called over my shoulder, "You know it's rude to leave your guests unattended."

"They left already; they just came to check up on you…where are you going?" Jacob asked from the other side of the room.

I let out an agitated sigh. "Well, if you must know, I'm taking myself to the hospital" I said as I checked my arm to make sure that it was ready to go. I could hear Jacob make his way around the room to where I was standing. I swung myself around and held up my good hand. "No. I think you've done quite enough tonight thank you, I think I can take care of this by myself." Jacob was looking at my arm, yea, this was the only time he'd seen it.

I watched him as he examined my arm much in the same way I had earlier. "I-I'm sorry." I looked up at his face but he refused to look at me.

I shrugged it off and sneered. "Yeah well maybe next time you'll think twice before going all berserk on me." I gave myself a once over before I left and declared myself ok, well besides my arm, and I left the house in search of the nearest hospital.


End file.
